The invention concerns a surgical clamp for vessels, the clamp being made of a spring material, wherein two jaw sections are urged against each other by the spring action of the material.
Clamps of this type are used for example in the microsurgery of vessels and in neurosurgery to clamp off very small vessels temporarily or permanently. However, other applications are conceivable.
Very small clamps for vessels are known, wherein the jaws in the open condition have the approximate configuration of a V and are urged against each other in the closed state by the spring action of the material. During the clamping of a vessel therein the part of the vessel located inside the clamp is pressured to a greater degree than the part to the outside, i.e., there is a differential distribution of the clamping force over the length of the jaw, wherein the clamping force on the inside may be two to three times the magnitude of the force on the outside.
It is the object of the invention to provide a surgical clamp for vessels of the above-described type, whereby a uniform clamping force may be obtained over the entire length of the jaw.